Finn and Jake and the Existential Bubble
by CommanderLouise
Summary: Finn and Jake wake up one morning and find that they are trapped in a large, white, indestructible bubble.  What now?  Well, folks, there's nothing LEFT to do, really.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adventure Time.

**Author's Note: **Alright, wow. So, I decided on a whim to do an Adventure Time story now. Here's another weird story for everyone.

* * *

><p>One morning, the two of them woke up and realized three strange things. The first was that they were nowhere. For whatever reason, they found themselves floating in the middle of a plain, white abyss. The second strange thing was that one was apparently on an invisible floor and one was on an invisible ceiling.<p>

"Whoa," said Finn. "Where are we?"

"I don't know...," said Jake, looking sleepy and confused. "What're you doing upside down on the ceiling, Finn?"

Finn looked around. "What? I thought you were on the ceiling." That was the third strange thing. Finn looked up at Jake, and Jake looked up at Finn, both pondering their new situation.

"Hey, come down!" said Jake after a few moments. "You're creeping me out up there!"

"Okay, I'll try!" Finn jumped up and down as hard as he could, but could not reach Jake, who was really only about ten feet away.

"Hang on," said Jake. "I'll stretch up to meetcha." He began to elongate his body until he was closer to Finn. Then, suddenly...

"Ouch!" Jake yelled. While stretching up to meet Finn, he had suddenly found himself falling down next to him. "What's up with gravity in this place?" he said, rubbing the top of his head.

"I dunno," said Finn slowly. "Hey... Lemme try something." Finn took off running forward, but within a few seconds found himself running up and then over and then back down, until he had come to meet Jake on the other side.

"That's really weird...," Jake said. "Let _me _try something." Jake began to enlarge his body like a furry water balloon until he hit what appeared to be the boundaries of the little world. As he expanded, he began to feel sucked outward by the gravity in the walls. He was about twelve feet in diameter when Finn began to get pressed against the floor by his body.

"Hey, man, stop it!" Finn said, straining from the increasing pressure. Jake shrank back down to his normal size, with some effort.

"Sorry," Jake said. "So, uh, it looks like we're in some sort of big, white sphere, or something."

"How do you think we got here?" Finn asked, looking a bit worried.

"I dunno. Let's feel around for an exit."

The two of them began searching the floor for some sort of trap door. They searched for an hour, but found nothing.

"I know!" Finn said. "Let's beat our way out!" Finn grabbed his sword, and Jake made weapons out of his hands, and they beat at the ground all over until they grew tired. Then they sat down and looked around some more. There wasn't much to look at. Their world was pure white. There was no light source that they could see, but somehow they could see each other just fine. Jake was just beginning to wonder if the whiteness _was_ the light source when Finn said, "Do you think we'll be alright in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we'll suffocate in here, or something?"

Jake shrugged. "It's not like we're planning to stick around, right?"

"There's no way out," Finn said.

"I know that!"

"Do you think we'll die?" Finn asked.

"Probably not, Finn! Okay? Jeez! I'm trying to think how we're gonna get out of here." Jake put his head in his paws and stared into space.

"Okay," Finn said. "Sounds like a plan. Let's do this."

They sat and thought for quite some time. There was very little to conclude.

Finn looked up from his thinking. "I don't know, man, I think we're kind of stuck here."

"I know that! Shut up!" Jake said, swatting at Finn. "I'm trying to think here!"

"Okay, Jake. You do that," Finn replied, lying back and staring up at the ground. Jake racked his brains for answers that would not come to him, and Finn just stared and stared.

After a while, Finn said, "You know..."

And Jake said, "What?"

And Finn looked at him and said, "I guess I'm gonna die young."

"What?" Jake shouted. "Why would you say something like that, man? That's weird! This isn't like you!"

"I guess I'm in shock," Finn said. "It hasn't kicked in yet, so I'm still kind of calm. You know what I'm talking about?"

"I guess," Jake answered.

"Cool," said Finn. "So, I figured since I'm calm about this, I might as well take time to get used to it."

"What? But... You never give up on anything!" Jake said, becoming flustered. "Why're you giving up this easily when we just now got into this mess? It hasn't even been two hours!"

"I know," said Finn. "But we're trapped alive in an indestructible bubble. What else are we supposed to do?"

Jake peered at his friend for a moment and then lay back as well. "I guess you're right," he said reluctantly. "I guess there _is _no way out."

They lay in silence.

"I guess I'll never achieve any more of my dreams," said Finn. "I had a lot of dreams, too. Oh, well."

"Yep," said Jake. "Same here."

"I'm twelve years old, but I guess I'm going to starve to death in this bubble with you, Jake," Finn said. "And, you know what? There are worse ways to go."

"There really are," said Jake, nodding sadly.

Finn sighed. "Yeah. We could have gotten burned to death, or crushed slowly by spikes, or something."

"I dunno," said Jake. "I kinda think this is worse, actually. I mean, it's great that I get to die by the side of my best friend, and stuff. It's just that this is kind of depressing."

"Yeah, maybe," said Finn. "I kind of thought the spikes would be more depressing. Nobody would recognize us afterwards."

"Nobody even knows we're here," said Jake. He thought a moment. "Although... I guess somebody _might _know we're here. Somebody could have put us here, I guess."

"Maybe the Ice King," said Finn.

"Yeah, maybe. Probably not."

"Yeah, probably not," said Finn.

They lay together on the plain white floor and pictured the next several days, wondering how long it would take for them to run out of oxygen in their tiny new home. Finn wondered what it felt like to suffocate. He began to feel lightheaded just thinking about all the carbon dioxide he would be breathing in after several more hours had passed.

"Oh...," Finn said suddenly.

"What?"

"Oh... Oh, man..."

"What?" Jake said.

Finn began to shake all over and make noise until he was wailing.

"Jake!" he yelled.

"What is it, buddy?" Jake said, taking hold of his friend. "What's goin' on? Is this because we're dying?"

"Uh-huh," said Finn, his voice breaking. "I don't want to die, Jake! I'm not old enough for that!"

"Okay, listen," said Jake firmly, gripping Finn's shoulders gently with his paws. "You just need to calm down. Alright? Calm down. You need to just calm down and stop breathing so hard. Otherwise, you'll use up all the oxygen and we'll just die faster."

"Jake!" yelled Finn again.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm trying to think of stuff to say, here!"

"We're trapped alive in a bubble, Jake! I'm only twelve years old! I'm not finished living!"

"Neither am I," Jake said.

"Help me!" Finn begged, beginning to cry.

"I can't!" Jake answered helplessly. "I'm sorry! I... I could tell you a joke..."

"I don't want to hear a joke!" Finn yelled.

"Are you sure? Because that's all I can do for you, and I really want to help!"

Finn sniffed, resigned. "Okay, tell me a joke, then."

Jake scratched his head. "What's, uh... black and white and red all over?"

Finn sniffed again. "I dunno."

"A newspaper!" Jake said, holding out his arms. "Get it?"

Finn didn't answer, but just stared at nothing.

"Eh heh heh...," Jake said. He stretched his arms all around the room and poked Finn from behind. "Get it? Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it," Finn answered quietly. "Thanks for the joke."

Jake frowned. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "It wasn't, uh, it wasn't a very good one. I'll tell you another joke later, alright? I don't want the newspaper joke to be your last joke."

Finn said nothing.

"Heh heh," Jake said. "That would be depressing, right? The last joke you ever hear being the newspaper joke? Man, that'd be a terrible way to die, right?"

He chuckled. Finn chuckled, too. They both began to chuckle and laugh and laugh really hard for several minutes. Then Finn stopped laughing, but Jake kept laughing, and Finn curled up into a little ball and stared at his knees while Jake continued to laugh. After a few more minutes, Finn scooted closer to Jake and nudged him softly, because he was still laughing.

"Jake?" he said. "Jake? You alright?"

"No!" Jake said through his laughs.

"I'm a little worried," said Finn.

Jake kept laughing.

"Hey, man," said Finn. "You should stop now."

"I can't!" Jake said. His laughs began to turn into strange shrieks.

"Whoah... You need to stop," said Finn, touching Jake's arm.

Jake screamed until he gagged, and then he flopped over onto the floor and curled up like Finn had done.

"You okay?" Finn asked, poking him.

"N-no," Jake said.

Finn curled up again, too. "Yeah, me neither."

They both lay on the floor and cried very hard for a very long time. After a little while, they just looked at each other and sniffed.

"What now?" Finn asked after most of the tears had been shed.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Jake asked.

"We could try to find a way out some more," Finn suggested.

"Nahh," said Jake. "We already looked. We'd just be kidding ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess," said Finn.

They both rolled back over and stared up again.

"We could just reminisce about our lives," Finn said.

"Okay, that sounds good," said Jake. "Yeah. That sounds like a good way to go. Thinkin' about my favorite memories with my best buddy."

"Okay," said Finn, raising a fist. "Awesome! Let's do this, then! It'll be the best death _ever!_"

"Ha ha!" Jake laughed, more naturally. "That's great. Yeah. Hey, you know what would be morbidly hilarious?"

"What?" Finn asked, looking over at him.

"If we suddenly pumped fists and shouted 'Death Time!' really loudly."

Finn thought it over. "Okay, let's do it. One, two, three."

"_Death Time!_" they both shouted, knocking their fists together.

"Ha ha! Yeah, that was a good idea," Finn said.

"I'm glad we did it," Jake said, nodding.

Then they spent the next several hours recalling their favorite memories. Finn reminded Jake of the time when they'd learned magic together and saved a temple from a meteor. Jake reminded Finn of the time they'd helped a slug get a girlfriend. They laughed together over their adventure with Princess Bubblegum's royal tarts, and told each other all sorts of jokes that were far better than the newspaper joke. They talked and laughed until they began to feel sleepy.

As it became harder and harder for Jake to form a proper sentence, Finn began to wonder which one of them would go first, but he tried not to think about it. Jake began to wonder the same thing when he saw that Finn was becoming more and more sluggish. They both fell asleep at around the same time.

And then the bubble popped, and that was that. They both landed back in their beds. When Finn woke up the next afternoon, he looked around, and then looked at Jake, who was awake. Their expressions told each other that it had not been a dream. They got out of bed and discussed what had happened, wondering how they had gotten there and what they ought to do about it. Of course, they were grateful for their lives, and they went out and had an adventure to celebrate. Early the next morning, they discussed the matter with Princess Bubblegum, who didn't know what to do about it, either, but consulted various wizards about it. Everyone in Ooo was quite paranoid for a while after that, because nobody knew what the bubble was or where it had come from, or whose lives it may have taken in the past. However, the bubble did not show up, and so after several years, almost everyone forgot about it almost completely, as people almost always will.

As it happened, the bubble had never troubled anyone before, and it never would again. Finn and Jake's lives were long and happy ones.

* * *

><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yep. There you go.


End file.
